A conventional wheelbarrow has two wheels set on a constant immovable axle without any braking device and a body unchangeable in its form. A conventional wheelbarrow needs a considerable amount of force in order to be pushed in an inclined position when goods are carried thereon. Also, its speed cannot be controlled nor can it be stopped when going down a slope. Conventional wheelbarrows can easily speed down an inclined surface because of a heavy load and can even turn over. These are common defects found in an ordinary wheelbarrow used widely nowadays.